Connected
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Andrew finds out that Adam has been keeping him from certian Assignment, so he confronts his Angel of Death, only to end up in a fight. Adam/Andrew Slash That means man on man action ppl, if you dont like it then dont read it! If you do then please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Touched by an angel, if I did then I promise you it wouldn't be allowed on the hallmark channel. That and Andrew and Adam would be together.

_**Rating ****: **_Adult + or rated T for strong sexual themes and bad language.

_**Pairing ****: **_Adam/Andrew

_**Summary ****:**_ Andrew goes in to request for a higher level of Angel of Death work. There were so many different ways to die, and for each way there was a different type of angel. Andrew had been in Murder/Robbery/Natural causes for a long time now, almost 8 centuries and not once was there talk of him moving up even though he did his personal best on every assignment he was given! When he goes in he finds out that some of his cases were not completed by him, but by his superior and there for he could not move up until he was ready to take on those types of cases. Angry Andrew goes to confront his superior Angel of Death Adam.

_**Connected**_

_**Chapter 1: Disconnection**_

I walk into the waiting area for job level upgrades, it has been nearing 8 centuries now, and it has never taken me this long to move on and be able to help more people in difficult situations to pass on to the father. I walk up to the window and ask to be seen, of course they would already know why I'm there but I tell them why anyway.

"Hello, my name's Andrew and I was wondering if I could take a minute to talk to the Angel in charge of upgrading please." I ask the lady unable to keep the smile off my face when I see her hair which was bright orange with strips of purple and see her chewing some gum, even popping a bubble every now and then. For all the differences between angels and the humans we help were really rather a lot alike.

"Shirley; go take a set and I'll let Abby know you're here now." Was all Shirley had to say before she went back to reading, I swear it was a beauty magazine! I just nod my head and go take a set like she told me too. Quietly thanking her as I do so. I sit next to an angel I never saw before. She was about 5'4" with medium blond hair and was glaring at the man sitting about three chairs over from her, but what really got me was what she was wearing. It was a tank top that came just above her belly button and a mini jean skirt that stopped just before her knee. I must have been staring because the next minute she snapped her fingers in front of my face, now glaring at me.

"What you like what you see or you just make a habit at staring at girls with skirts!?" She asked grumpily. She most obviously was not in a good mood. I just smile and look away, I hadn't meant to stare I just wasn't used to seeing an Angel in that kind of getup. I hear her snap to keep my head that way from now on, before I hear her sigh. I glance down and pick up the nearest magazine to flip threw myself until I'm called for.

"Andrew, Abby is ready for you now. You can just go right in; Saseal, when he comes out you can head in." Shirley said with another snap of her gum before she went back to reading her magazine. I nod my thanks and open the glass pane door and go threw to the a hallway with only one door at the end. In honesty I loved this bit; there were really hundreds of offices and duties carried out here but they always get you straight to your very own office. I straighten out my suit coat once again before knocking on the door before remembering what Shirley said and open it too see Sam. I give a sigh of relief to know that its not some strange Angel who is to judge if I'm good enough to move up or not.

"Hey Sam! I'm so glad that its you who is going to be judging me! Wait I though some Angel named Abby would be evaluating me?" I ask slightly confused as to why Sam is there. I see him frown slightly before shaking his head and sighing.

"Normally Abby would evaluate you, but Andrew there's no need to evaluate you at all I afraid. Oh Andrew you cant move up yet." Sam said with obvious sorrow. I'm just confused and slightly worried as to why not. Was I not doing as good as the Father expected of me? I bit at my lip trying to remember where I had failed at but drew up a blank.

"Sam, I don't understand it. I mean is it because I'm not doing good enough on my assignments? Have I some how failed the father?" I ask now really worried, after all I should have been promoted along time ago, and still even now I couldn't get updated!

"Andrew you know that is not true! You have never failed the father, and he would never make you stay in this position as some sort of punishment! You know better then that boy. It's because you have not been accepting certain types of cases, and while I can understand your reluctance of such a type of case because of your rather young age, it still leaves you on this level until your ready to accept that type of case I'm afraid." Sam explained which only made me more confused because I don't remember ever not excepting any case.

"Sam I'm confused, what do you mean I haven't excepted a case type before? I've never turned down a case before. Never!" I tell him trying to get him to see he had some how made a mistake. That I had never done such a thing and would never do such a thing. Sam just shook his head sadly.

"None that you know about at any rate. I'm sure he had his reasons, and I'm even positive it's a good one, but there were just some cases that Adam wouldn't let you take on. He would do them, and he has done so for a while now. I must admit I have never seen an Angel handle eight cases at one time before, but he managed it just to make sure you didn't have to. Seeing as he is your superior we had to grant him the right to say you weren't ready for them, which also makes you ineligible to move on up. I'm sorry Andrew, but you'll have to work this out with Adam." Sam replied, but I wasn't listening to him any more. I was to busy seething at Adam. He lied to me! Not only did he lie but he kept me from my cases, and said that I wasn't ready to move on?! I thought he cared for me, thought he was my friend, my mentor. He taught me everything I know. I just don't understand! I just nod to Sam before making my way out and then head off to where Adam would sooner or later come too; his room.

Every Angel has a room in heaven. Though mine mostly goes unused seeing as how I stay with Adam most of the time when I'm not on a case away from him. I'm sure there has to be some explanation for this, some reason. There has to be, just has to be because I don't want to even contemplate the thought that Adam doesn't think I'm good enough. I see his door. A white pine with a wolf howling to the moon seared in it. I hesitate, I don't even know how I'm going to be able to broach the subject. He obviously didn't want me knowing about it! I take a deep breath and walked in. He's actually there, I'm not sure if I should be happy or not. He's been so busy lately that I haven't seen him in nearly seven months. I hate it when he's gone for so long. My love for him wins out and I cross the room and quickly hug him from behind. He turns in my embrace with a laugh, and place's a kiss on my forehead.

"Andrew how are you? I know, I know, I'm sorry I was gone so long, but I was hoping to save this woman form the path she was on, and I nearly succeeded but at the last moment she decided to stay in the gang and a few weeks later I had to bring her home, but at least she's with the father now. So how's your cases been coming, I haven't heard any complaints from Tess. You know I think I actually might have to steal you back from her. I'm getting board with working the field alone!" He says with a smile as he tugs me over to the bed and gets me to lay down and relax my head on his lap.

"Adam, I was wondering something. You know I've been working on these type of cases for so long now, I was thinking I might have been promoted by now. So I went to talk to the Angel Abby but Sam was there instead and he said that I was not allowed to be promoted because I was turning down cases, and that you were doing them for me. I don't understand Adam. Do you think me unfit for the case?" I ask softly, not wanting him upset with me either but also wanting to know why he had keep these cases, what ever kind they were, away from me. I feel him stiffing and even hear a slight growl come from him. I turn my head up to see his face and sure enough he is glaring at the door. Great now I feel as if I offended him some how! I mean I'm sure that he was simply trying to protect me. Even if he went about the wrong way of doing so.

"I have never thought of you as incapable of doing you job Andrew. Not once had such a thought ever crossed my mind do you understand that?! Look, I did what I had to do, because I knew that simply wasn't the type of case you could handle Andrew. Your simply to young to do them now. You have all of eternity to move up the levels Andrew, you are fine just were you are for now." He tells me with a frown marring his face, which tells me that he might be angry with me. I know for sure he is when I no longer feel him connected to my heart! I panic, I don't like it when I can't feel the angels I love and care for, and I hate it when its my own fault for not being able to feel them. I didn't think he would get this upset over it. I reach out and grab his arm as he starts to rise from the edge of the bed where he had been relaxing with me moments before. He's still glaring, he's never glared at me before, and so I'm really worried and even slightly scared when he turns his eyes to me glare still intact.

"Adam please, I didn't mean to cause trouble, I was simply confused, please don't be mad at me. You know I hate it so when you don't connect with me. I just needed to know why was all. Look your tired, you just got back from an assignment, lets just rest for the night then we can talk about this in the morning. Please Adam!" I was begging by that point because while Adam had cut me off before it was no more then a minute or two to let me know he disapproved of what I was doing, and I always stopped right away, so he would reconnect at once. He just glanced at me sideways still glaring at the door. He was most defiantly mad. I shouldn't have even said anything until the morning! I knew he would be tired, and I was sure he didn't want me to know of the cases, or else he would have told me in the first place! I just went and ruined our evening!

I keep tugging on where our connection should be, but he isn't opening for me, and I'm really starting to worry that I upset him so much that he wont reconnect for the night! Or longer! I don't remember a time where Adam didn't connect with me. In fact its kind of frightens me a bit and I reach out to my source of security; Adam. I slip down to the floor on my knees and grab him round his middle like I usually do when I'm really sad about what happened on my assignment and burry my face starting to tremble. I don't want to cry, but I honestly do NOT remember Adam ever being this mad at me, and quite honestly I don't want him to start now. I'm not even sure what he would do. What if he never reconnects with me? That thought does have me crying and begging him to just reconnect with me even if he is mad.

"Andrew that's enough, get up and get ready for bed. I don't want to hear any more of this. I already explained it, I did what I know is best for you, and you might not like it, but you should at least trust me enough to know that I wouldn't lead you astray! I'll reconnect when the memories fade away. Not a moment sooner!" He tells me as his hand automatically strays to my back rubbing it in circles. I wonder if he even knows he's doing it. Then I hear when he'll reconnect with me and I blanch, when the memory fades?! That could take decades! I don't want him to be disconnected from me for so long. I don't think I'd last that long! I whimper and curl more into him with a fresh set of tears.

"Adam, that could be forever! Please, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything! I promise not to bring it up again, I swear it, just please Adam, connect with me. I wouldn't be able to sleep like this anyway. You know that! Please!" I cry up to him. I hear him sigh and bend slightly, next thing I know he tips me on my side of the bed. Snatches my shoes off. Pulls off my shirt and pants before throwing me my pajama's and stripping to his boxers and shirt before crawling into the bed facing me. Still disconnected as well. I whimper and burry my face into the pillow as tears keep flowing. He really wasn't going to connect with me for who knows how long! I don't even know what to think about that let alone what I feel about that! I just know that its going to be really bad. I lay trembling for but a moment as he gets set up. Then tugs me closer to his chest and pushes for me to curl into him. I quickly accept and throw my hands around him once again burying my face, into his chest. I realize he will not be reconnecting with me tonight, but is still trying to be as close as possible to allow me to feel slightly better. It wasn't a lot but it was more then he had to give especially when he was upset with me like now.

Taking what I could get I curl as close as I could and tugged on his shirt, he sighed but removed it and I gave a quick kiss to the cheek; after all even mad at me I know he has to love me, he would have kicked me out to my own room if he didn't. I laid my head above his heart and tuck my face into the nuke of his neck. I wouldn't be sleeping tonight and his chest would probably be wet in the morning, but he kissed me back and at the moment I was just happy he did that. I really, really wish we were connected right now. He'd know how sorry I was then, and how much I love him and needed him to connect with me again. He pulls me closer, and starts to rub at my back again when he feels my tears on his shoulder. I would just have to make sure I fixed this in the morning!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it so far. I know I had tons of fun writing it! I know it seems intimate, and it will be later, but right now, they are just friends, really close ones who do love each other more then just as friends; those trials come later on, but they are angel's and I would expect they feed off of the love they have for one another so I'm sure if one disconnected it would reduce the other like it did to Andrew. Please you have already read the fic, just take a minute to review. You could even do the one word review, Bad or Good. Don't even need to explain just let me know which one it falls under for you. I'll update as soon as possible but life is a bit hectic for me lately. Still I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. If it gets really bad it'll be once every two weeks, but I'll not go any later then that without updating if I have any say in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Touched by an angel, if I did then it would not be allowed on the Hallmark channel! Also there would be the small change of Adam/Andrew being a couple! If you don't like Slash, and you don't think Angels should be allowed to get it on with each other then I suggest you stop reading right now. Any flames about that and I will only laugh at your stupidity. If you have any real reason to flame or rather give constructive criticism, them by all means go ahead.

_**Rating****:**_ Adult + or rated T for strong sexual themes and bad language.

_**Pairing****:**_ Adam/Andrew

_**Summary****:**_ "Same as first chapter and will continue to be so as well for the rest of the fic."

_**Connected**_

_Chapter 2: Friendship or more?_

Adam wanted to growl again, but Andrew had finally fell asleep and there was no way he was going to risk waking him just to growl at nothing. I couldn't believe that Sam would just go and tell him! I was hoping to keep him from knowing those kinds of assignments even existed. He is so young and innocent, he wouldn't be able to cope with it. I know I hurt him by disconnecting, but I had no choice really. With as fresh as the last assignment I took for him was he would be able to know and understand what had happened on the assignment. Then the whole thing would be blown to the pits; not that its not already. I hate that he's hurting like this and I know its my fault, normally I don't have to disconnect because I come home to him. I know what I had sacrificed was worth it, that he was worth it. Adam laid there unable to sleep for the rest of the night and soon morning was calling for Andrew to awaken.

"Adam? Are you awake? Adam please I'm hurting. I didn't mean to upset you really. I wont bring it up again, I promise just please reconnect with me." Andrew pleaded the minute he was awake enough to realize I was still disconnected from him. I know he spoke the truth, he was probably hurting both emotionally and physically because ever since Andrew was created I was with him, was connected as his friend and guardian. This would be his first night without having been able to feel me. Without having been able to rest in the knowledge that he _knew_ he was loved and accepted and safe. I sigh and let him roll to curl into me again seeing as he had rolled away sometime this morning.

"I will soon Andrew, everything's just a bit to fresh right now. Just give me a little bit ok. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so mad at you yesterday, its just Andrew you know I love and care for you, so when I made that decision it was because I didn't want you to take the assignment because I knew it would hurt you and if I can stop that then I will. Perhaps when your older I will let you ok." I tell him truly sorry for I know I scared him last night especially when I told him how long I was intending to make him wait before I would reconnect with him. I hadn't meant to but I had been worried that someone had told him what _kind_ of mission it had been that I would not allow him to take on. He nods and slides closer to me wanting at least the physical closeness so I let him curl into me and kiss his forehead again. No matter how mad I am I will never be able to be angry enough to push him away when I know what it would do to him.

"I'm sorry too. I should have known you were only trying to help me. I know and I love you too. I just wanted to understand why you wouldn't let me. I don't care though I just want to stay with you." Andrew said and that alone spoke volumes of how scared he was. He was terrified that he had angered Adam to the point of the older angel forcing him to leave and never reconnecting with him. Which Adam had to admit broke his heart because he knew it was partially his fault because of what he had said the night before. Blinking back tears of his own, he felt his shoulder start to get wet again from Andrew's tears and, in hope's to fix his mistake the night before started to push Andrew back in order to see his face, which in hind sight might not have been such a brilliant move. Andrew panicked thinking the answer was no and cried out while grabbing onto Adam's hips and latched himself on while reaching up and kissing Adam; dead on the lips.

"Adam, no! Please! I love you! I really _**love**_ you, and I don't care if you wont reconnect, ok I do care, but if you don't I still refuse to leave! I wont, I'll sleep outside your door if I have too, please Adam, I love you more then you'll ever know! Please!" Andrew cried out, and while it was true he was emotional, he was never so emotional unless it was something to do with the father or with the fear of losing the love of his few close friends and father; even if the last could never happen. Then started to whimper while leaning his head in exactly the right position that he always did in order to get Adam to pepper his face and forehead with kisses; yeah it was childish, but so what he liked it when Adam did it!

Adam wanted to pull back and talk to him about what he meant but at the moment he didn't want Andrew thinking he hated him so much that he would send him away, and besides that what did he mean he loves me more then I'll ever know? Of course I know he loves me, the silly thing must have went and forgot that I could feel HIM as well threw the connection. So it was with a small smile that he complied with Andrew's want and let his lips reign down on his forehead before trailing a line down his nose, (which always got a laugh and now was no exception, even if this one sounded watery) each side of his checks and lips, his chin, his temple, and over each of his eyes. He knew it was childish, and should have stopped a few months after Andrew was created by god (angels generally did have a childish age, or rather time no matter the actual age they were created to be, but they also grew out of it exceptionally fast, within two or three months at most, yet some still keep things from that time, almost like a security blanket.) So he pelted a few more kiss to his face before pulling back and tilting Andrew's head so they were face to face and told him to open his eyes'.

"Andrew I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did ok? I'm not going to never reconnect with you, I could never, would never do that. I was simply upset by the situation, and wasn't think about how you would take that ok? I promise to not say such things again though. I also don't want you thinking that you cant come to me with things like this because you can, yes it might hurt, and yes I might disconnect for awhile, but I always want you to have the air between us open and clean, it was bad enough that I had done that I don't want you to do it as well. Though you do know that I can feel your love for me as well over the connection right? So I have no idea why you would believe that I don't know you love me." Adam said with a smile trying to cheer Andrew up without connecting with him just yet, he need just a few more minutes and he would (hopefully) be good enough that he wont let his emotions about the assignment get threw the connection. Andrew actually blushed but nodded his head when Adam told him he expected a response of some type. He could never tell Adam a lie no matter what, and really he didn't lie to Andrew, he just didn't tell him he could be doing another type of mission that apparently could hurt one, which also had Andrew worried about Adam's health. There were times when he came home hurt a limping before the father healed him, now that he though about it, those were probably the times he was doing those other assignments.

"I promise I wont Adam. I, I. Adam I'm _in_ love you, I know its wrong! I know that and I'm sorry, so sorry! I tried to make the feelings go away but I couldn't! Please don't send me away Adam!" Andrew broke down and confessed to the feeling's he'd been having about his best friend and teacher for over a year now. He would never of done this before, but he had just promised not to keep things for him, and Adam was disconnected form him because of things being keep hidden and he didn't want the older angel to find out later, hate him, and disconnect from him for lying and discuss. Now he sat with Adam staring at him like he was crazy, and still holding onto his jaw, a bit too tightly it was starting to really hurt! Andrew let out a whimper 3 minutes later when Adam had yet to change his position, at all! The noise seemed to snap him out of it, or something because the next minute he mumbled an apology and was rubbing my jaw with his fingers to sooth the pain away. I was just glad he hadn't run away screaming.

"What do you mean Andrew, your in love with me, as in like humans love; in love with me?" Adam asked quietly. I was still freaked out by everything happening that all I could do was nod my head dumbly before dipping my head down in shame, I knew he wouldn't feel the same way. I had a habit of only using jesters when I was scared or hurt in some way, and right now I was as scared as I ever been, Adam wasn't connected with me, and I just told him I was in love with him! This was not going to end well I just know it!

"Your words Andrew I need you to use your words." Adam said a bit snappishly and I winced thinking that this was how it was going to be from now on. He wouldn't want to deal with me anymore, let alone be near me, he was probably only asking to make sure he had a good reason to tell everybody why he kicked me back out to my own room. One which I had never sleep in before, I don't know what I'm going to do. I really don't, I cant be disconnected from Adam forever, I would rather not exist! He must have realized what I thought though because a minute later he was sitting up and rubbing my back in a familiar comforting pattering.

"I know its wrong Adam, that angels are supposed to just work on their assignments from father, and know they are doing all they can to do his will, to do their part to pave his way in the human world, but I cant help it, I'm in love with you Adam! I've tried to stop, really I have. At first I thought it was just something like a student's crush on their teacher, that it would go away on its own in a few days or weeks, but those weeks turned into months and still I have this love for you! I'm sorry, I really am, I never mean to for this to happen. What's going to happen to me Adam?" Andrew said with his gaze down at the matrices he didn't want to see the disappointment in Adams face. He waited to hear the words of anger, hurt, or fear but received none.

Instead I felt him raise my face to look at him, only for him to let his lips line up with mine and pressing gently. What's more is that I felt him again! His heart; and its love for me was just pouring in waves, you have no idea how much that meant to me, how much that helped me. I leap up and shyly pressed a bit harder into the kiss, only for him to switch our positions so that I was up against the head board and pressed me back as his tongue flickered out to tease at my closed lips which parted with a gasp. I didn't miss his hands moving up from my wait to my middle to my neck where he rubbed circles with his thumb pad while he continued to kiss me and explore my mouth toughly. I was panting by that point, having no idea if he was planning to go any further, but at the moment I liked the way he was kissing me, and apparently he did too because he pulled back long enough to say one thing before moving back in to plant our lips together again.

"I love you too."

* * *

I know, I think I'm making them a bit too emotional. What do you thing? I know your opinion is not only valuable but important, and great as well that's why I'm requesting that since you came this far you go ahead and finish this up with a review; giving this poor authoress your valuable opinion on what is going on here! Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back with more just as soon as I can!


End file.
